This GOG protocol is a prospective, randomized trial to determine response, relative toxicities & therapeutic index of Cisplatin + Taxol vs Cisplatin + Cyclosphosphamide given every 3 weeks for a total of 6 cycles. At treatment completion, subjects clinically free of disease on physical examination undergo reassessment laparotomy to confirm complete histologic response.